RockStar Status
by Yukii-Aioto
Summary: Inspired by Kaikan Phrase. The rest is for you to read and find out for yourselves. bye bye now.
1. Introduction

RockStar Status

**Intro to the Story**

My name is Yuki Ushima and I'm just your average 17-year old senior school student living in Kyoto, Japan. Well, I WAS your average teenage girl until yesterday, July 17th, 2007 on my way home from school. Maybe I should explain.

It all started when I was walking home. School had just gotten out and I was about to cross the street when my heel got stuck in the sidewalk and I tripped. I fell right on the road. Now I don't know how many of you have fallen on the street, but it hurts. Trust me. Anyways, I was about to get up when I saw a on-comming car! I couldn't move, I was in shock. I thought I was going to die then and there. I was wrong. This day was going to forever change my life.

((((Intro Ends))))


	2. Encounters

**RockStar Status**

**a story of love**

_Part one: Encounter_

"Bye bye Ai!"

17-year old Yuki waved good-bye to her friend from school as she headed home.

_finally, school is out for the weekend._ She thought to herself. All the week had brought onto her was 3 exams, 5 essays, and 1 pop quiz in pre-calcalus. Sure she was bound to pass all of them, she was after all the highest ranked student at her school but that didn't mean she never got stressed out from it.

Not only was Yuki intellegent, she was also drop dead gorgeous. Every guy wanted her at school, but none had the guts to tell her. In fact, either did she. She had never had a boyfriend in her whole life. She was scared of being rejected just like any other teenage girl. No one would ever reject her though, she had long midnight black hair that she always wore down and stunning brown eyes. Her body was petite and fragile. Her skin was pale like the moon and shinned anytime she was in the sun, she had no flaws it seemed like.

As she was walking home she had no idea today was forever going to change her.

* * *

_On the other side of Kyoto was the band Ryi. They had just landed the number one spot on Japan's top 100 singles of the month. There was Kyo, the drummer; Toya,the lead guitar; Juni, the keyboardist; and Die-Shin, vocals. Practice just ended and all the members are about to head home._

"Same time tomorrow guys?"

Toya was the eldest and took charge of the band. Without him, they would be nothing.

"Don't have to tell us twice Toya!" Juni was always making jokes, everyone considered him the reject or the funny boy of the band. He was the least favorite amongst their fans.

"Will you be there Die-Shin?"

After Kyo asked, the rest of the members looked at their vocalist. Die-Shin was a tall slender man. Well, actually he was still a teenager. He was 19 years old with dark black hair with red tips and gorgeous brown eyes that could capture any girls heart. He wasn't like the others' though. He refused to love. Toya was married with kids, and Kyo had a serious relationship going on. Only Die-Shin and Juni were single, and all the fans knew this. Why Die-Shin refused to love was unknown.

"You guys know I'll be here. I always am."

And with that all four members left the studio.

"Take care of yourself Die-Shin."

Toya said to Die-Shin as he got in his car. Of course Die-Shin just nodded and took of at the speed of light. He had Dir En Grey blaring out his stereo, he was more than ready to get the hell home.

* * *

_meanwhile..._

Yuki was almost home. Since it wasn't rush hour most of the streets were easy to cross. When she was about to cross to the street she needed to be on, she noticed a little boy had dropped his ball in the street.

_Oh no, poor boy_, she thought. _I should help him._

Without thinking she walked into the street and kicked the ball back to the little boy. He thanked her and then took off. As Yuki was about to turn and head back to the other street she tripped. Her heels had crossed over. She never liked heels. She took them off and as she was getting up she heard something, music. She looked to her left and saw a car heading straight towards her and she frooze. Only a few seconds later, she was on the street. She had been hit by a car.

* * *

_Hospital, with Die-Shin, Toya, and Kyo_

"What the hell happend Die-Shin?"

Toya scrowlded him as if he were a child who just broke a fathers' prized possesion.

"I didn't see her there!"

Die-Shin was more scared than he was angry. When he ran out of his car to look at what happend, he swore his heart stopped. He had just hit the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on. He didn't even hesitate, he picked her up and rushed her to the hospital. That is when he called the other band memebers. He just couldn't tell them he was in love.

Just as he finished yelling at Toya, the nurse came into the waiting room.

"Are you here for miss Ushima Yuki?"

Toya and Kyo were silent. They had no idea if that was her or not. Die-Shin knew though, he knew it had to be her.

"I am here for her. Is she going to be okay?"

There was a short silence, but the nurse smiled and assured them that the young lady was going to be okay, and that if he wanted he could go see her in her room. He left to see her almost as fast as his car. Toya looked at Kyo lost. They had no idea what was in store for them.


	3. Hospital

**RockStar Status**

_Part Two: Hospitals_

"What do you think has gotten into him Toya?"

Kyo asked puzzeled by how quickly Die-Shin took off. Kyo smiled and told him he didn't know, but he knew they'd find out soon enough.

* * *

_Die-Shin ran to Room 345 where Miss Yuki was resting on a single hospital bed. What use to be a pale and flawless face was now cut and her delicate left arm was in a cast. Die-Shin felt his heart break a little. This was because of him._

"How are you Miss Ushima?"

Die-Shins' voice was shaking and it was obvious how scared he had become just by saying her name.

Yuki looked up to see the man who had spoken to her. She felt her heart race. She remembered his picture from the back of a poster she had in her room, he was the lead singer of Ryi, but how did he know her name she wondered.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? and how do you know my name?"

Die-Shin looked to see those brown eyes that caught every man's heart. he could feel his jaw drop to the floor.

"I...I..I'm Die-Shin Oska. I don't really know you, but I'd love to get to know you."

Even with the cuts on her face, he could tell she was blushing. He was so embarassed, a girl like her must have a million boyfriends.

"I'm also the reason you're in this hospital."

He looked down, Die-Shin could not bare to look at her. _She hates me now._ He thought, but the truth was she didn't hate him at all.

"I thank you for taking me here, and making sure I am okay. I promise I wont sue you or anything, that is the last thing your band needs right now."

Die-Shin gasped and looked at Yuki, she was smiling. He knew it was over there, every fan knew him as the playboy. He always had a new girl with him.

"I'd like to make this up to you Miss Ushima-"

"Call me Yuki please." Yuki corrected him and then Die-Shin continued.

"Right, Yuki, of course well. I would like for you to come to our next concert. I'll get you backstage so you don't have to worry about hurting your arm or anything like that."

Die-Shin was speachless, he had just asked the angel of his dreams to his bands concert which was that night! Yuki smiled and thought for a moment.

_Should I go?_ She wondered why her? Why did he want her to be there. Without a third thought she agreed.

"That would be very kind of you, thank you."

Die-Shin smiled and walked over to her and gentely picked up her right hand.

"No, thank you Yuki, I can't wait to see you. And you will also have a surprise at the show. My manager will pick you up and take you backstage. Till then my sweet dove."

And he left her with a small kiss on the hand.

Did this really just happen to her? Yuki felt her heart melting, for the first time, she was going on a date. What to wear?!?!

* * *

_As Die-Shin walks out of the room Kyo and Toya run to him with questions._

_"Dude is she gonna be okay?"_

Toya was a nervous wreck, he was worse than their manager when they decided to have the vocalist be so young.

Die-Shin just smiled.

"She is more than going to be okay, just you boys wait. That girl will be my wife and mother to my children."

Toya and Kyo stopped in their tracks and looked at eachother. Did Die-Shin really just say that? This was so new to them. He had to be lying.

"Oh and by the way, she will be backstage tonight at the concert. Yoi is picking her up but give her the dress that is hanging on my door when she gets there, and let her know she may go in my dressing room if she so desires."

That night was sure to be one no one would forget.

((End of part two.))

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so damn long! hope you all enjoyed this part. Part three will be up soon I hope 


End file.
